


Who We Are (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Nepotism, Nervousness, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professors, Teacher Mark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, actress, sex with student, teach me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A young actress gets on a TV show opposite the imposing Mark Pellegrino. Hoping to break the ice, he invites her to watch him teach an acting class. And he has her stay after to give her a private lesson...





	Who We Are (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an add on to the other story, END OF DAYS but don't worry it is also a stand alone and only features the show set up and Mark. Wanted to return to professor Mark, a particular favorite of mine.

Although I was pretty excited when I found out the writers had made a part for me on End Of Days, I kinda expected my arrival on the TV show wouldn’t exactly be welcome. My father produced the show and people were crying nepotism over it and saying that the character and story surrounding her were rushed and only created to appease my dad. And it hurt. I’d been in lots of films, including Michael Bay, Peter Jackson and James Cameron epics. I’d done Broadway and had trained in ballet at the world renowned Paris Marais School. And still everything I ever achieved always, always, came back to my father. But I was determined to make the best of it. To prove to everyone that this demon character I was playing wasn’t some bone thrown to me, it was my character. It was all me.  
I was kind of surprised when Mark Pellegrino, who played the main protagonist on the show, invited me to one of his workshops at Playhouse West. Though I played a demon minion of his character in End Of Days, we seldom ever hung out or anything. I was close to all the other actors on the show, but not really to Mark. The man was at times an intimidating presence on set, depending on if he was in character or not. In fact, the first time I had met the tall, blond haired actor, I had walked up to him while he was in full demonic make up and he had stared up at me as if he wanted to rip my face off. I didn’t speak to him for a good two months after that. And, though I knew he had quite the fangirl following from the show, I found him to be too imposing and intense for my liking.  
Mark had been dating the lead actress and writer on the show for a while now. Though from what I understood they had broken it off yet again. Now there was a new thing going on where the writers were having my character getting closer to Mark’s, apparently because his ex wanted some space or some shit. When I first found out about it I must admit I ground my teeth a little. The fans already thought my being around was nepotism, now they were frothing at the mouth about my character breaking up the main couple on the show. Fucking perfect.  
When I sat down in Marks class at Playhouse West I wasn’t sure what to expect. Certainly not for Mark to come walking up to the front of the class in a black blazer and jeans. And sporting a pair of black horn rimmed glasses. I hadn’t really seen that side of him before. That was new. Everyone in class seemed to love him. Many of the girls, and a few of the guys I noticed, staring at him like little lost puppy dogs. Id picked a spot at the back of the class, hoping not to be noticed by the Pellegrino loving horde. I wasn’t really a big hit with the Pelli fans at the moment.  
Today Mark was going over the nuances of playing villainous characters. I stifled a chuckle. This was something he would no a hell of a lot about, since the only cuddly character I had ever seen him play was Gavin off The Closer.  
Mark stood in front of the class, his arms crossed, his eyes looking at each students face in turn. When he got to me, his gaze lingered a second longer than the others and I found myself nervously looking away. Fuck, his stare could melt titanium or something.  
"First off, I know nothing about acting the story from the writers point of view. For me, the antagonist kind of is the story in the sense that he is the one, or she, pursuing and end passionately to the point of even death. And they force the other characters in the story to either rise up and meet them with contrary values or physical force. The antagonist is the one who brings out the heroic nature in the hero.“  
Mark moved around the class handing out scripts to the students. "These are scenes from shows and movies highlighting the different aspects of what it means to be a villein. And no, there aren’t any Lucifer scenes in here.”  
The class erupted into laughter at the Supernatural reference as the actor moved to the front of the room.  
"Everybody is going to divide up into pairs and come up here. We’ll go through the nuances of the scene, first from the protagonists point of view. Then the antagonists. And we’ll discuss how the scene can be improved by understanding what the characters want and how that affects the scenes dynamic.“  
As the students gathered into pairs Mark came over and plopped a script down in front of me on the desk. I looked down, my face turning a bright shade of red as I read the name upon it. Mark had chosen a scene from Creed: Legacy, a Joss Whedon series I had made a few years back. I’d starred as an apprentice witch assassin who’s mother had been part of a society that hunted dark witches and demons. This scene had been a sexually charged exchange between my character and the leader of a witch hunting organization, a group of humans devoted to the genocide of the supernatural. Critics and fandom alike had hated the pairing, mostly because the actor and I had no chemistry. Though, to be fair, it hadn’t been much of an issue back then. We’d both had even gotten a good laugh off of it. I had never really considered it an insult to my acting ability. And thinking Mark had chosen this scene for me because he might think it did pissed me off royally.  
"Want to go first?” he asked me, giving that famous little wink of his I recognized from having studied his work.  
"Who’s going to be my partner, you?“  
Mark looked around. All the students were already standing around in their self made pairs. "Looks like you and I are the only ones left. Don’t worry, I’ve had a little experience at this. I promise not to make you look bad.”  
I gritted my teeth and shook my head. “Why did you give me this? This scene was done just the way it was suppose to be. It was executed perfectly. Why are you trying to teach me things I already know?”  
Mark’s face became suddenly serious, and his eyes took on a coldly intelligent gleam that made me lean away from him a little. “The scene lacked authenticity. You went through the motions, adding nothing personal to the story. What was Amelia feeling about falling in love with a murderer of her kind? About the man who was directly responsible for her mothers death? Was she afraid, ashamed, angry at herself? You played the scene as it was written on the page. But I don’t want to see what the writers wrote on the page. I want to see you.”  
He gave me another wink before returning to the front of the class. He had the paired off students go through their scenes, stopping here and there to explain to the class what was going on the scene and how they could improve their performances. I was actually quite impressed with him. He had a beautiful way with words and was never harsh or unnecessarily cruel in his critiques, giving praise where it was do and only using gentle prodding when students failed to grasp what they needed to learn. I found myself slowly starting to have a kind of begrudging respect for the man. He obviously cared about teaching. And I found his soothing voice and charismatic ways endearing, as much as I hated to feel anything of the sort for a guy who often made me want to hide under a rock.  
When the class was over I felt a pang of sadness that I wouldn’t be seeing more of Mark taking the students through their paces. This hadn’t gone as badly as Id thought it would. I gathered up my stuff and prepared to hand the script back to Mark where he stood at the door.  
“Hey, where are you flying off to?” He closes the door to block any hopes of my escape.  
I tilted my head, giving him my best expression that would convey my wish that he leap out of the nearest window. “Come on, Mark, I’ve got better things to do than this.”  
He gave me puppy dog eyes, a sight that melted my resilience so fast I found myself both loving and hating the man in equal measure. “Oh, come on. Humor me. And if you do I’ll never ask you for anything again. We’re going to be having a lot of scenes together soon. Aren’t you curious to see how that’s going to work?”  
"Ok,“ I replied, finally relenting under the onslaught of his continued rueful gaze. "But its gonna be cut down. No kissing. No touching. Disney stuff.”  
“Disney. I promise,” Mark said, grabbing the script away from me and tossing it across the room.  
"Hey!“  
Mark motioned for me to follow him to the center of the room. "So, lets start off where my henchman brings you in. You stand right here and ill be right here. Now I want you to keep in mind what I said. Think about Amelia, not as a character, but as a real live person. With thoughts and feelings. She wants to be loved, but her life has always been about the fear of losing someone like how she lost her mother. My character is someone who threatens everything she believes about herself. A threat not only to her life but to her very being.”  
I fought hard not to roll my eyes. “I know the character, Mark. Played for her for seven years. How long have you played-”  
"Did anybody tell you why I’m doing this or is it just because I’m evil?“  
My head snapped up when I heard the words. Mark had already started the scene without me. His whole demeanor had been altered, though it wasn’t really something easily put into words. His stance, his voice, even his presence in the room had changed. His glasses were also nowhere to be seen, I noticed. I had seen actors switch into character before, obviously, but never this fast and never to quite this degree.  
"Actually, I don’t care,” I told him, slowly stepping towards him. My hand clenched the imaginary dagger my character had snuck into the room. We eyed each other, circling one another and looking for any sign of weakness. “You think I don’t know guys like you? I’ve dealt with guys like you all my life. You talk a big game, you act like you don’t give a shit, but deep down you’re all torn up because mommy didn’t love you enough or some girl didn’t go with you to prom.”  
Mark lunged out towards me, his speed and agility much faster than the original actor’s had been. David had made the gesture almost playful, like a lover pulling me into his arms after a row. This was a predatory move, filled with the promise of greater violence and filled with malice. I gasped, struggling against his chest as he held me against him, the imaginary dagger falling to the floor as the real one had done in the original scene.  
“I’ve studied your kind for years. Think your mother was a saint? Think she didn’t slaughter innocents in her time? You don’t know anything about me. I’ve never killed anybody who didn’t deserve it. Never stripped anybody of their powers who didn’t deserve it. How many of your kind can say the same?”  
I stared up at Mark, this was the point in the scene where my character decides to seduce him in order to escape. In the original scene I had smiled at the actor playing him and playfully stroked his cheek. But that felt wrong in this scene with Mark. I decided to do what my training had taught me to do, go with my instincts.  
Fuck it.  
I grabbed Mark by the head and pulled him down so I could crush his lips to mine. He did something I didn’t expect, he pulled away from me, staring down into my eyes. I read so many things in his deep blue eyes. Fear. Loss. Pain. I felt in that moment that I truly understood his character more than I ever had before. That he was a man on a mission to destroy what he believed to be the most dangerous abominations on earth. And that he both wanted to make love to me and kill me. And he hated himself for wanting either. And both.  
"I hate you, You ruined my life" I whispered, but I reached up to stroke his face, the gesture betraying my words.  
Mark kissed my forehead. “I know. Sometimes I don’t like myself much, either.”  
He kissed me and I moaned into his mouth, leaning against him. He felt so good against me. And I found my hands wandering over his tall, powerful body. I bit and sucked his lower lip, enjoying the little jolt that went through his body. The scene we were doing became mixed with the reality of me and Mark in my mind. One minute I was the End Of Days actress looking for mentoring and the next I was a young witch being kissed and stroked by a hunter of my kind. And it felt breathtaking and wonderful. I couldn’t get enough of his mouth on mine, his hands running up and down my back. His voice whispering my name.  
“You think any of this is easy for me?” Mark asked, still staying in character as he pushed me towards the front of the desk. “I could have killed you so many times. I could put a bullet in you right now and nobody would bat an eye.”  
He threw me on top of the desk. I reached out and pulled off his tie, gazing up at him defiantly. “Yeah, well why don’t you?”  
Mark spread my legs and leaned against me, grabbing me by the back of the head and nipping teasingly at my lips. “Keep pushing me and you’ll find out.”  
“Maybe I like pushing you,” I told him, rubbing him through his jeans before unzipping him and stroking his hard cock. “And maybe you like it to.”  
Mark shuddered, kissing and nibbling my neck as I jacked him. He thrusted against me few times before taking my hand away and leaning me further back across the desk. His eyes never left mine as he rubbed his cock over my wet pussy. I cried out his name and begged him to fuck me. He stopped for a moment, taking time to enjoy the sight of me wiggling in impatience beneath him, an affectionate, indulgent sort of smile on his face, before pushing his cock into me in one brutal thrust. I groaned as I took him in. Fuck, he was a big man, and his cock was proportionate to the rest of him.  
"Take all the time you need,“ he tells me, pausing to lick and suck on my tits. "You’re so beautiful. Wanted you for so long. Since the first time we met.”  
“Fuck me,” I begged him, trying to move up and down on his cock myself. “Fuck me.”  
He set a hard and fast pace in and our of my dripping wet pussy. I wrapped my legs around him, encouraging him with mouth, hands and impassioned pleas. No lover had ever fucked this damn well and he was actually getting me close to orgasm, which I’d never had through regular fucking. I wanted to come so fucking bad. The rise and fall of my pussy trying to come on his cock was driving me insane, and I found myself clawing at his back and shoulders. My wet pussy kept clenching around his cock, telling him that I needed it, that I needed him.  
“Come for me,” he says in my ear. His arms wrap around me and his thrusts become faster, more frantic. “I’m so close to coming for you.”  
I leaned my head back as my orgasm reached its peak, Mark groaning as he made two last deep thrusts to come when I did. The feeling of his hot spurts inside of me spurned my climax to go higher, deeper. And I heard his answering moan of pleasure as my pussy contracted, gently milking him of the rest of his cum.  
When it was over we held each other, Mark planting kisses on every naked inch of skin he could find. "I think I might have learned a few things,“ I told him, lovingly stroking his blond head.  
"I’ll give you a B for effort,” he tells me.  
I pull away, pretending to be offended. “What? That sounds kinda unfair to me.”  
Mark gives me the cutest little grin, one that melted my heart instantly. And I knew in that moment that i was falling for him. That I had been falling for him for a long time. “Well, if you’re interested I could give you some extra credit.”  
"What kind of extra credit, sir?“  
Mark takes my face in his hands and covers his mouth with mine.


End file.
